Yasuko Ginza
"I'm a geneticist, not a robotics expert." - Mythical Mew Mew Keiko Ginza (銀座 けいこ) Is a major character of Mythical Mew Mew. She's a scientist and the creator of the Mythical Mew Mew project. Appearance Keiko is a pale skinned woman with brown hair tied into a messy bun and tired blue eyes with rectangular framed glasses. She's somewhat tall and tends to wear simple clothes, usually being seen in an open white lab coat over a blue turtleneck and black pants. Personality Keiko is a serious woman who doesn't accept anyone pushing her around, no matter their position or importance. She tends to throw herself into her work, sometimes even forgetting to eat or sleep. Story Mythical Mew Mew (TBA) Mythical Mew Mew a La Carte (TBA) Development Etymology Keiko is a common Japanese name with several meanings, such as 'respectful child' or 'silicon child'. Ginza is made up of two kanji. Gin, which means 'silver' and Za, which translates to 'guild'. It is a district in Tokyo. International Name Changes Mythical Mew Mew *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (English)' - Evelyn Black *'Mew Mew Amiche Magici (Italian)' - Karina Ginza *'神话貓貓/Shén Huà Māo Māo (Mandarin)' - Jìng-Zǐ YínZuò (銀座敬子, YínZuò Jìng-Zǐ) *'神話喵喵/Sàn Waah Mīu Mīu (Cantonese)' - Ging-Zí NgànZoh (銀座敬子, NgànZoh Ging-Zí) *'마법 베리베리 뮤우뮤우/Mabeob Beriberi Myuu Myuu (Korean)' - Ji-Na Eun (은진아, Eun Ji-Na) *'ที่เป็นตำนานเหมียวเหมียว/Thī̀ Pĕn Tảnān H̄emīyw H̄emīyw (Thai)' - Keiko Ginza *'Mitos Mew Mew (Indonesian)' - Keiko Ginza Mythical Mew Mew Power *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Dutch)' - Evelyn Black *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - Keiko Ginza *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Greek)' - Evelyn Black *'As Super Mitos (Brazilian Portuguese)' - Evelyn Black *'Mítico Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - Evelyn Black *'Митичната Силата Миу Миу/Mitichnata Silata Miu Miu (Bulgarian)' - Evelyn Black *'Mitikus Kommandó (Hungarian)' - Evelin Black *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Sihirli Kızlar 2 (Turkish)' - Evelyn Black *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit 2 (Albanian)' - Evelyn Black Both *'Mythique Mew Mew Power (French)' - Evelyn Black *'Družina Mjau – Mjau 2 (Serbian)' - Evelyn Black *'אַגָדִימיו מיו/Mythical Mew Mew (Hebrew)' - Kayko Ginza *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Mythical Mew Mew Power (European Portuguese)' - Evelyn Black (Season 1) Karina Ginza (Season 2) *'Mijau Mijau Družina 2 (Croatian)' - Evelyn Black Others *'Luftëtaret Legjendar (Albanian)' - Evelyn Black Voice Actresses Mythical Mew Mew *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (English)' - Priscilla Everett *'Mew Mew Amiche Magici (Italian)' - Renata Bertolas *'神话貓貓/Shén Huà Māo Māo (Mandarin)' - Jì-Xiá Chén (陳季霞 Chén Jì-Xiá) *'神話喵喵/Sàn Waah Mīu Mīu (Cantonese)' - Mei-Gwan Siu (邵美君, Siu Mei-Gwan/Luna Shaw) *'마법 베리베리 뮤우뮤우/Mabeob Beriberi Myuu Myuu (Korean)' - Seon Lee (이선, Lee Seon) *'ที่เป็นตำนานเหมียวเหมียว/Thī̀ Pĕn Tảnān H̄emīyw H̄emīyw (Thai)' - Sumali Suthiratham (สุมาลี สุธีรธรรม) *'Mitos Mew Mew (Indonesian)' - N/A Mythical Mew Mew Power *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Dutch)' - N/A *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - Sybilla Rasmussen *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Greek)' - Michaéla Antoníou (Μιχαέλα Αντωνίου) *'As Super Mitos (Brazilian Portuguese)' - Tatiane Keplmair *'Mítico Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - Claudia Contreras *'Митичната Силата Миу Миу/Mitichnata Silata Miu Miu (Bulgarian)' - N/A *'Mitikus Kommandó (Hungarian)' - Ildikó Csampisz (Ildikó Csampisz) *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Sihirli Kızlar 2 (Turkish)' - N/A *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit 2 (Albanian)' - N/A Both *'Mythique Mew Mew Power (French)' - Jessica Barrier *'Družina Mjau – Mjau 2 (Serbian)' - Ana Maljević *'אַגָדִימיו מיו/Mythical Mew Mew (Hebrew)' - Maya Bar-Shalom *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Mythical Mew Mew Power (European Portuguese)' - Isabel de Sá (Season 1) Raquel Rosmininho (Season 2) *'Mijau Mijau Družina 2 (Croatian)' - N/A Others *'Luftëtaret Legjendar (Albanian) '- Klodiana Keco Trivia * She shares a Japanese voice actress with Lucy/Nyu from Elfen Lied. * She has the same English voice actress as Alexis Rhodes from Yu-Gi-Oh. * Keiko was initially called Keiko Kurogin. * She was initially going to have black hair and a skirt, before it was decided that brown hair and pants suited her better. Gallery Keiko Lab.png|Keiko's Lab Attire Keiko Casual.png|Keiko's Casual Clothes Category:Humans Category:Mew Project Scientists Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Mythical Mew Mew Category:Mythical Mew Mew Characters Category:Historia's Things Category:Incomplete Pages